


写情信这件事

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Reference to the musical, Solo Love Letters Exchange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: No actual story plots. Just my Les Mis ships exchange love letters ;3
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire, Javert/Jean Valjean, Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Kudos: 10





	写情信这件事

冉阿让：

亲爱的，我会回来的。你握有我的诺言，你听见了。是的，我向你发誓，我一定会回到你身边。不管我出走三天还是十年，我都是你的。你已经将我握在手心里十九年了，而以后我也注定是你的男人。

(“Then I’ll return, I place my words, then I’ll return...I’ve learned the meaning of those nineteen years.....can you be sure that I’m your man? Then I’m yours!”) 

沙威：

阿让，现在我们终于又赤裸相对了。我疯了才会任你溜走！我追了你这么多年，你不能变心。

(“Vajean, now we see each other plain....you must think me mad! I’ve hunted you across the years, man like you can never change.”)

-

公白飞：

我亲爱的古费拉克，

天鹅作为候鸟每年冬季迁往南方牙签鸟喜欢鳄鱼火烈鸟从湖面上成群飞起的刹那好似你为逗我发笑而穿上的绚丽潮装蝴蝶翅膀多彩如你的灵魂豆娘翅膀柔软是你的心而我偏爱缺德的卷发小猫我只允许你把蜻蜓和飞蛾搞混量子力学公式算得出能量算不出以你为半径爆炸出来的我心的能量有机化学的触角伸不到灼烧着我的秘密啊是调皮的厄洛斯让你成为了我的银箭吗人类脉搏每分钟跳七十下你是我的心尖尖儿如果你说不上来人体有多少块骨头那么请将自己当成我唯一的肋骨只要有你在身边不管看多少场戏我也难分古典主义悲剧和古代悲剧的区别鸭子的叫声都不那么难以忍耐啊让宪章燃烧吧燃烧正是我对你的答案我不知花为何生刺八磅炮为何被发明但我爱你古费。

古费拉克：

飞儿我心爱的，我的亲亲小心肝，我的白天使，

我无言以对。你知道吗？你竟然让我，古费拉克，说不出话来答复你了！你这坏家伙，你太令我开心了。啊，你瞧，就像你忘了标点一样，巨大的幸福感也使我写字不流畅了。

我当然爱你，飞儿。这毫无疑问，虽然我时常思考，我到底爱你什么。我爱你博学严谨，爱你细致耐心。我爱你行动果敢，言语温柔。我爱你对友人们柔声开解。我爱你歌声粗犷，以及谈起母亲时的动容。

但最重要的，我爱你爱自由。

-

热安：

我们掩上门，不见人，像偷啖天庭禁果。（*1）

应该手挽手，肩并肩，同行于春风花野。

我可否将你比作春日，你看我那一眼，

森林是涌动的海。德墨忒尔之吻遍落你双手，

你小心呵护的那朵花，谁也不能摘取！

弗以伊：

世界人民将获得解放。我们会手牵手。英特纳雄耐尔也一定会实现。

-

格朗泰尔：

爱注定无法限于语言文字，但我还是要试一试。您不会写情信，决不会写；这种方式对您来说太幼稚，又太高深。且瞧可怜的马吕斯吧！他爱那姑娘。可什么时候他最爱她呢？您肯定没留意，就是他提起她来语无伦次手足无措喘不过气的时候。谁都有这种时候，这就是泄漏秘密的美妙时刻——公白飞有，古费拉克有，我有，您也有——在做演讲。讲什么呢？法兰西，共和国，巴黎，人民，民主，自由。

在这里我跟您认真谈一谈爱；谈爱就是谈以上所有事物。爱是什么，一种情感，一种关系，一个动作，一个概念，还是一种思想？我说，都不是。爱是您，就是您这个人。爱是您真实的存在；而与您相关的一切，遂成艺术。您是那么美！使我有了可依附的脊梁，这才能像点人。

我知道我又絮絮叨叨惹您厌烦，但请您听我说，因为我要给您关于您自己的见解。他们总说您不解风情，可在我看来，没有比您更细腻多情的了——就像痛苦总能认出痛苦，说得出爱是未来的人怎能不懂爱。您是一种没有实体、令人淌下热泪的炸裂开来的信念。通过凝视，您根植在我身体里，谁也拿不走、什么也不能消弭。

您之于我的意义就如同法兰西之于您的；她的残破和漠然无法消磨您，那么您的呵斥更无法消磨我。

我心中的爱比您能斩灭的更多。（*2）

安灼拉：

我确实不会写情信。但是我还是写了。

-

若李：

天气冷了你要注意保暖不要伤风感冒，下雨要打伞，下雪要戴帽子戴手套。最好不要吃绿舌头冰棍不然我分不清你到底是得了绝症还是舌头被染绿了，我们可以去夜店但我拒绝跟别人合影，放心你去卫生间的时候我会看好你的饮料。你家的床最好颠个头防止磁化。下午两点后不要喝咖啡，睡前不要把手机放在床头。不要常吃剩饭，尤其西兰花或米饭。

我还忘了什么没有？哦，我爱你。

博须埃：

我心爱的若李李，

放心吧，自从跟你在一起后，疾病就把我除了名，就像我把疾病从天主那里除了名一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原著原文  
> 2\. 雨果一句情诗，换了人称而已


End file.
